


The Seven

by candlelitdancer



Category: Guild Hunter - Nalini Singh, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Angels, Archangels, Gen, Vampires
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-27
Updated: 2018-03-26
Packaged: 2019-04-06 12:04:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14056617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/candlelitdancer/pseuds/candlelitdancer
Summary: 4 Angels.3 Vampires.1 City.1 Goal.Protect the citizens from any and all threats.No matter the cost.-----In a world where vampires, angels, and archangels coexist with humans - a group of elite soldiers protect the city of Kiteris.Archangels are at the top of the food chain. Overseeing the peaceful coexistence between immortals, near-immortals, and the humans. Without them, chaos will run free and blood will flow in the streets.An Archangel deep in slumber lies beneath the city grounds, unbeknownst to the city's citizens and ruling Archangel.A group of seven elite soldiers keep an eye on the sleeping Archangel and help maintain the peace above ground.But what happens when the sleeping Archangel shows signs of rising?





	1. To Protect, To Serve

LOG: 05/12/2015  
Seokjin - 1st General of Archangel Armylia

Today, the 31st battalion was inducted into Archangel Armylia's winged army. With the rising sun slowly emerging from behind the mountains of the Archangel stronghold, the men and women who have trained for the past five years are ready to be inducted into the winged division of Armylia’s army. My youngest brother, Taehyung, is one of them. Standing tall and proud among the other angels, I see now that he was made to become a soldier. With a body built like a brute, hazel brown eyes, blonde hair that glimmered white in the sunlight, a chiselled nose and chin paired with high cheekbones and full lips – he is the complete opposite of me – but still blood. His willingness, determination, and hard-headedness has finally paid off. As I was looking at the young men and women who were willing to pledge their service to our Archangel, I could see their happiness shining through their eyes. And they should be. Happy, I mean. They deserve to be.

Up on the mountain that is called Pledge Mountain, a mountain that soars high above the clouds, seventy angels stand strong, waiting as they pledge their allegiance, loyalty, and trust to Armylia. This mountain deep within the Archangel’s stronghold is where neophytes who are in training to become soldiers, spend five years of their lives living and training together. Thirty battalions have called this place their home before calling themselves warriors. The angels that stand before us might not be seasoned fighters yet, but they have potential. This I can clearly see. There is no denying that. Seven rows of ten angels each stand straight as a stick, their wings tightly held behind their back. I stand below the platform that our Archangel is standing upon - her beauty shining through even though she wore battered leathers to the ceremony. 

You see, she is a warrior. A warrior archangel is not uncommon, but a female one - that is rare. To find your place and claim your title as a warrior all the while being female is not unheard of, but to do so at such a young age is something you do not see often. 

Armylia does not resemble what a warrior should be. With skin of creamy white, a petite build, and small of height - you would think she was no older than sixteen years old. Raven black hair flowing down to her buttocks, eyes of a shimmering lapis lazuli with green specks, blood red lips, and a face of a Greek goddess - she looks like a winged Snow White from the human fairy tales. Her majestic wings that shine pearl white where it grows out her back that slowly turns to beige, flowing to a stunning golden color with bronze primaries - they entrance even the oldest of angels when spread to their magnificent length.

Her consort, Étienne, and their only son, Jamir, are present for the ceremony. The Archangel’s second and third Generals, Loen and Phyllis, her weapons masters Garrett and Juon, also stand with me as witnesses today. We all wear battered leathers and wear our chosen weapons for the occasion. Etienne and Loen with their two short spears behind their back, Phyllis with her longsword, Garrett and Juon kept their crossbows strapped to one arm, while most definitely wearing their blades hidden beneath their clothes. And Jamir, with his battle ax strapped behind his back. I on the other hand, kept my long sword in its sheathe, and my throwing blades in my arm sheathes.

As Archangel Armylia stands before the 31st battalion, her long hair in a warrior’s braid, and golden bands wrapped around her arms, she calls out in a booming voice, "Today, marks a new beginning in your life. As immortals, we are the ones tasked to protect our species, the vampires and humans that live on this earth. For millennia, your fellow angels have fought to keep the peace. Have fought to stave off the blood lust and carnage that every so often threatens to take over. Today, you become part of a long line of warriors. Today, you become part of history!" Her eyes take in all the angels in front of her, making eye contact as she talks. Her eyes widen in surprise upon landing on my brother, but continues on without a hitch.

The angels cheer, some even raise their fists. I feel a sense of pride.

She raises one delicate hand to call for silence. A hush immediately falls. Her wings ruffle a little, making it shimmer in the early sunlight.

"31st Battalion, let me hear your pledge!"

The voices of the seventy angels present shout in chorus, "We, the 31st Battalion of the Archangel Armylia, pledge our life, our service, and our loyalty to serve and protect not only our chosen Archangel but also the city that she calls home! We bind ourselves to you by blood, by heart, by word, and by action to be faithful and fair in meting out justice! To use our strength, station, and power to serve those under your protection! This we swear, as long as we live, as long as you reign, through the millennia to come! To Protect! To Serve! That, is the call of the 31st battalion"

All at once, their wings spread to their full length in preparation for take-off. Wings ranging from pure white, to purple edged with green, canary yellow with specks of blue, to the darkest red with bronze primaries, all position for a vertical take-off. Our wings also spread out in time with theirs.

“As one of the Cadre of Ten, I now pronounce you members of the Winged Army under my command. Fly free, Fight and Defend fiercely, and Serve to the best of your abilities!” With that final proclamation, my Archangel looked up at the now blue and yellow sky, beat down her wings for flight and rose in the air with all the grace of a being who has flown for millennia. Her consort and son followed suit, and then, the newly inducted warriors all rose to the sky with a war cry and flew with the spirit of a newly blooded warrior.  
Taehyung quickly shot me a look filled with pride and a happy smile before joining his fellow warriors in the sky. His burgundy coloured wings that slowly transitions to a soft red that ends with peach-gold primaries are noticeable in the cacophony of colours in the sky so early in the morning.

Someone nudged my shoulder. I look to my left and see Phyllis beside me looking at the sky. The others have joined them, and it turns out that only Phyllis and I were the only ones left at the arena. “It fills you with pride does it not? To see your brother finally fulfilling one of his lifelong dreams?” She looks at me and gives me a little smile. Her green eyes with blue pupils shine bright today. Almost as if there is a light burning behind them – must be an influx of her power.

I sigh deeply. “Maman does not wish this kind of life for him, you know. So overprotective of him when Joon and I chose to live “a life full of danger” as she puts it. But her love for Tae made her realize that if being a warrior meant so much to him, she would let him go. Provided that he visits her when he is stationed in Yvarra.” Phyllis chuckles. “Your mother is a wonderful lady, but such a worrier. She knows what’s good for you and your brothers, but her worry just takes over sometimes.” She looks at me and her demeanour becomes serious. “You still didn’t answer my question.” “’Course I’m proud of him. He got through the training, the final examination, without a hitch. I hope his cockiness doesn’t get into his head – being the first General’s brother and all that.” I say to her. “He’ll be fine. He’s got you to keep an eye on him.” She winks at me and then steps a few steps away to stretch her wings. Pastel blue wings with navy blue primaries, her wings remind me of the sky. “Come on then, General. See your brother fly.” Rising with a powerful wing beat, she left, leaving a mini tornado of sand and dirt in her wake.

I go down the stairs and step into the training arena. I look at the horizon and see wings in the distance. Closing my eyes, I breathe in and out, deeper and deeper. I find my center and open my eyes. My wings open, and I rise towards the sky to catch up with the 31st battalion, my fellow Generals, and my Archangel.

To Protect and Serve.


	2. WINGED BROTHERS

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A trip down memory lane from the Spymaster of Kiteris.

LOG: 05/15/2015  
Namjoon – Spymaster, Archangel Armylia  
It’s been a few years since I logged on. Back then we only wrote on what humans called diaries? Yes, I think humans call it that. I’ve been trying to put into the words the memories that flood me these past few days so I won’t forget. It’s easier for me to write these things down, what with all the information that passes through me day in and day out.

My younger brother Taehyung was inducted into the Winged Army a few days ago. I wasn’t there during the ceremony as I had to go back to Yvara a week before to tend to old family issues. However, the eldest among us, Seokjin, was there to witness the ceremony. He’s the 1st General of Armylia’s Winged Army so it makes sense for him to be there.  
Yvara is where we called home, before my brothers and I moved to Kiteris to serve another Archangel, who is currently sleeping peacefully under the city. Angels rarely have young, which is why having three angelic children was a miracle. Maybe our parents were just lucky. No one really knows. Seokjin may be older than me by four hundred years, but I tower over him with a few inches. Taehyung’s body built is bulkier and beefier than both his older brothers, but we all have two things in common – our hazel brown eyes and a mole birthmark on our pinkie fingers.

Ah, the memories are coming back to me again – always the same scenario. I wonder what this one means?

\-----

Maman was standing in our kitchen, chopping up something. There’s also a kettle whistling on the stove, I think it’s ready for tea. I sit on our tiled kitchen floor, my wings relaxed, and staying put on the floor. Maman was humming happily, her wings tight to her back to prevent it from touching the floor, her ruby red wings with hints of deep gold and gold primaries glistening in the sunlight that shines through the window panes. She looks back at me and smiles as she hears my wooden toy car smash repeatedly on the floor – my laughter echoing in our cozy kitchen.

She puts down the knife and wipes her hands on the flower patterned apron that she loves so much. She sits on her haunches and looks at me, she tilts her head to the side.   
“I see you like your brother’s gift, don’t you Joon?”   
I chuckle at her.   
“Yes, Maman! He knows exactly what I like and I said thank you to him when he came by and gave it to me yesterday.” 

Even before the last word left my lips, I smashed the wooden car too hard and it smashed into pieces right before my eyes. My eyes started to water and my lips quivered. Maman took the broken pieces and gathered them in her hands, “Ah my son, still so young yet you can destroy things with such ease! Should I call you the Angel of Destruction, then?” she says to me in a teasing manner.   
In a flash, my eyes light up and I smile at her – she truly has a way with making us smile, even my brother cracks a smile for her when he comes home. “No Maman, I will help the Angels and Archangels in making this world a better place!”

Her eyes soften and she uses one of her wings to cover me and move me closer to her. Her wings felt heavy and comforting as they lay on top of my copper wings with burgundy primaries. They shift ever so slightly. "With that I have no doubt, mon ami. You will be able to do great things, just like your older brother." She smooths my hair back and cups my face in one palm.

"Just be careful with what you lay your hands on, yes? You are so strong, you might become the strongest of us all if you're not careful." She winks and releases my ace to plant a kiss on my forehead. I laugh at her and take her face into my tiny hands. In angel years, I am still an infant, but in human years, you could say that I was old enough to have children. I stare at my mother, at her luminous face that looks lovingly at me - her shining auburn hair in a messy bun, high cheekbones and piercing blue eyes framed with long lashes tipped with a pale red, a pointed nose, and full lips - my Maman was as beautiful as the mornings in Yvarra.

"I love you, Maman. You and Papa, both. I will make you proud and happy. Just you wait!" I kiss her nose and hug her fiercely, wrapping my arms around her neck. She hugs me tightly to her.

The memory fades once more.


End file.
